The paving and spreading machines in general use are designed for only narrow utilization; i.e., to process pavement structures six or more feet in width, during which only leveling and thickness control is achieved. No provision in such machines is made for backfilling a pavement structure to a specified thickness lift of imported material in small trenches cut for emplacing or repairing utility installations. Therefore, when it is necessary to fill and pave such small trenches, an inferior procedure has been followed in which base material is trucked in, dumped in piles alongside an open utility trench and, subsequently, pushed into the trench by a loader or a grader, or hand shoveled into the trench. As a result, (a) segregation of material takes place, (b) the material is not compacted to maximum density due to the cooling of asphalt cement, (c) the pavement is not laid down to specified, uniform thickness, (d) problematical cold joints at the sides and ends of the trench are encountered and (e) the entire operation is inefficient and wasteful of materials.